It's Raining Love
by The Silver Phoenix
Summary: Robin never realised just how romantic the rain was... until a certain redhaired alien girl came along. Robin/Starfire


**A/N- **Just a short, romantic little one-shot I thought of and wrote. Hope everyone enjoys it. This piece, as usual, is dedicated to all my reviewers + all the loyal RobStar fans out there! ROBSTAR 4EVA!

**

* * *

**

It's Raining Love

By **The Silver Phoenix**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Robin never realised just how romantic the rain was… until a certain red-haired alien girl came along.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans… and neither do you.

* * *

There are many different types of rain. 

There is the spring rain—frequent April showers when the heavens open up and rain falls in torrents upon the ground, the water breathing life into thousands of tiny emerald-green shoots that grow out of the bare ground. There are tropical monsoons that fall heavily upon the land, causing the rivers to swell up and water levels to rise, resulting in deadly, catastrophic floods, washing away homes, lives, hopes, loved ones… But these summer storms may also be the blessed water of life that falls upon the dehydrated, parched land, openly welcomed by the dry, desiccated earth after a long draught.

There is the soft autumn rain that falls gently from a pale grey sky, heralding the arrival of winter. There is the winter rain—a cold, unpleasant misty veil which adds to the plunge in temperatures. The type of rain which seems to seep into your clothing no matter how many layers you wear; this effect is only made worse when it snows simultaneously.

And then there is the light, drizzling type of rain that can occur even when the sun shines brightly in the sky. A soft, rhythmic sprinkle which is not quite a storm, and yet can last a few minutes or an entire day. The type of rain where one is urged to go outdoors and play, dancing and singing, allowing the cooling droplets to wash over your skin, soak into your hair, washing away stress and the polluted—and often oppressive—atmosphere of the city… allowing the rain to rejuvenate your body.

Each and every different type of rain is beautiful in its own way and wonderful in its own respect. Water is delightful—it can give life—but it can also take life away. It is uncontrollable; its emotions are always rapidly changing, often unpredictably, abruptly and inconsistently… just like love…

* * *

It was raining when Robin and Starfire made their way home from the park. The park offered respite from the chaos of Titans Tower and the two had gone there to escape the usual strife between Cyborg and Beast Boy over GameStation and food and other things besides. Another reason they had gone to the park was to sort out their relationship, which had been teetering halfway between friendship and love, ever since they had been stranded on that hostile planet and Cyborg had hinted that Star was Robin's 'girlfriend'. 

The two Titans had spent an hour or so at the park, just chatting, sipping soft drinks—the vendor didn't sell mustard—and watching children play on the swings, and avoiding the topic they both wanted to and yet hated to discuss. Then it had started pouring with rain, forcing them to make their way home.

Though it was only mid-afternoon, the sky looked darker than usual—like it was night time—due to the storm clouds that hung over Jump City. The sky was clear on the distant horizon, but heavy grey masses lined the sky here, with no opening for sunlight. It wasn't raining particularly heavily anymore—just a faint drizzle, and an occasional increased downpour now and then—but it was raining ceaselessly, and when it rained like this in Jump City, it usually went on for several hours. Pedestrians walked by quickly, with their umbrellas opened up and their heads down, eager to reach their destination, where they would find warmth and shelter.

The two Titans were alone as they trudged along the pavement, water squelching beneath the soles of their shoes. Starfire's hair was drenched, her silky crimson curls were draped limply over her shoulders like a scarlet waterfall; her uniform was soaking wet and the lavender fabric hugged her skin, enhancing her figure. She danced around in the puddles that had collected on the pavement, splashing rainwater everywhere, looking absolutely overjoyed.

The Boy Wonder himself, however, did not look or feel quite so refreshed. His once-spiky, gelled ebony hair now hung in wet, lank locks that plastered themselves firmly to his forehead. They kept falling into his eyes—or onto his mask, rather—and obscuring his vision but he didn't bother flicking his disobedient hair out of the way. He needed a haircut anyhow. His uniform was soaking, and he had long since given up wringing it out. In short, Robin was soaked to the skin, and he suspected he would catch a cold if he stayed outside in this foul weather a minute longer. Needless to say, he was in a grumpy mood—the rain always seemed to have that effect on him.

Starfire, however, had a more positive attitude towards the downpour. "Do you not think that the rain is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" she asked her companion elatedly.

Robin blinked in surprise. _Actually, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… but I'm not going to say that, _he thought, his mind whirring frantically to produce some kind of acceptable response to her question. Only Starfire could stand there, completely soaked to the skin, and still tell him that the rain was the most beautiful thing in existence. She never failed to surprise him; where others shunned her, he often found her naïve innocence incredibly cute.

"Do you not find it most wonderful? It is truly a gift from the sky. And there are so _many_ different types of rain…" Starfire continued gleefully, watching, mesmerised, as the water droplets landed on her smooth, tanned skin and slid off. Casually yet gracefully, she flicked a strand of wet hair out of her laughing, jade-green eyes. "… so cool and refreshing. And so… romantic."

"Uh… actually, I've never really thought about it that way," the Boy Wonder admitted. When you fight crime on a daily basis, you really don't have time to notice the small things everyone seems to take for granted—things like the rain. Unless you're Starfire, of course. And now that Robin thought about it… the rain had always seemed wet and miserable, rather like a particularly nasty wet blanket—for Robin, the rain was far from romantic.

"I have always found it very romantic when couples kiss in the rain, in the movies," Starfire confessed, blushing. "And… well…" she trailed off.

Robin felt his cheeks burn furiously, as he saw what she was hinting at. Starfire had tried to bring up the topic of their relationship three times already and Robin had blushed three times and tried to change the subject. "Oh, _umm_… really?" He mentally cursed Beast Boy for picking some stupid romantic film to watch—now Starfire wanted to know what a kiss in the rain was like… He should have known. He had always been the one to teach her new things; the one she had always turned to when she had questions she wanted the answer to. And Starfire was such an eager learner, she grasped new ideas so quickly that she outwitted him sometimes with her incessant questions. Robin never tired of teaching his best friend new things. So it was only natural, Robin supposed, that Starfire should ask him. So why was he freaking out? It wasn't like he hadn't kissed anyone on the lips before. Heck, he'd even kissed _Starfire_, when they had first met—though, technically, she had kissed him not vice versa—so it wasn't even going to be their first kiss.

_But that was different, _he reasoned._ That was Starfire's first English lesson. Now she's asking for something different… And if I give it to her, that will mean we're official, won't it? But that's not such a bad thing, is it, Boy Wonder? That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you both want, and you know it… You're smart enough to know when friendship blossoms into love… or has love made you so blind you can't even see what's right in front of your nose?_

"I can see, stupid," Robin snapped crossly; the cold, the rain and the annoying little voice at the back of his head all made him extremely petulant, or 'lobster-y', as Starfire would say.

"I-I am sorry to have offended you," Starfire stammered, when she saw the expression on Robin's face. She had mistaken Robin's soliloquy as a snide comment directed at _her_. "I-I thought we were best friends, and perhaps I was your 'girlfriend', but…" poor Starfire looked decidedly hurt and confused, and could not hide the disappointment in her wide eyes, though she deliberately avoided meeting Robin's gaze. Nothing, however, escaped the Boy Wonder's sharp eyes; he thought he saw tears in the Tamaranian princess's eyes as she turned away from him—though, of course, it could just have been the rain. Yet somehow, he doubted this second theory.

And then, Robin came to a decision. _I guess this'll determine our relationship, once and for all. _He jogged along to catch up with Starfire—who was evidently avoiding him now, or, in other words, giving him 'the space'. As they rounded the corner, the two Titans drew level with each other. _Time for a little surprise._ Robin cautiously took a few more large steps, positioning himself just slightly ahead of Starfire. She still refused to look at him, keeping her head firmly down and her eyes focused on her boots—which was why she didn't see a sly grin cross Robin's face, nor the mischievous glint in his eye, until it was too late.

Suddenly, Robin grabbed Starfire's arm and spun her around in one quick movement so that she was facing him, and then, before she could react, he pressed his lips to hers. Caught off guard by this unexpected action, Starfire lost her balanced and fell—only to be caught by Robin's strong arms wrapped around her slender waist, sustaining her, holding her safely. Too stunned to react and too delighted to speak, Starfire attempted to gasp, only to feel the thrilling sensation of Robin's kiss in her mouth.

_Just like in the movies, only better in reality… _

It was better than anything she had imagined. The Tamaranian princess returned the kiss voluntarily, revelling in the tenderness of his lips; then she deepened the kiss, savouring the sweet taste of Robin's mouth. Starfire felt exhilarating shivers crawling beneath her skin and she pressed closer to him, allowing the warmth of his body to flow into hers, and they wrapped their arms around each other. They were too caught up in each other to notice that the downpour had finally diminished to little more than a thin, misty sheet of drizzling rain. Indeed, they were still too busy sharing their kiss to notice anything else.

Finally, they broke away, breathless, and both blushing profusely. "Is that how they do it, in the movies?" Robin asked, gently brushing a ruby lock of hair out of Starfire's glistening eyes. "Or do we have to 'take two'?"

"That will not be necessary…" Starfire whispered in return, tilting her chin up so that her lips met Robin's again, in a short, but fervent, kiss. "I believe it is far more… breathtaking, and… awesome in reality. Although," she added as an afterthought, "I do believe this is the point where we are supposed to become 'official'?"

Robin laughed and gazed adoringly into her eyes. Starfire never ceased to amaze him—and she truly looked beautiful, despite the fact that they were both thoroughly drenched and quite cold, though somewhat refreshed. "You were right—the rain _is_ romantic after all," he said. "So, Starfire, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, only too happy to comply. They were both relieved that their relationship had worked out, finally. Robin found it ironic that the rain, which he had considered as extraordinarily miserable just moments before, was the very thing that had brought them together. Smiling, Robin wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. As the two teenagers walked home, now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, the golden sun burst out at last from behind the swiftly dispersing grey clouds, and a splendid arching rainbow graced the clear blue sky…

**

* * *

A/N-** So, what did y'all think? Oh, by the way in my story Star's a little shorter than Robin. Anyway, was the story OK? What rating would you give it (out of 10, with 10 being the best and 1 being the worst)? No flames as usual. But please, please, please, pretty pretty please review! If you do, I'll be very happy and I'll continue writing more fanfiction. 


End file.
